Schalamzaar Empire
Schalamzaar Empire (Persian : امپراتوری شلمزاز) is a new country project started in the middle east. Sometimes Schlamzaar is also known as a state with limited recognition, or a state with no recognition from any other sovereign state of the world (e.g. members of the united nations). = History = Monarch's Childhood (2004-2005) Schalamzaar actually started as a childhood dream of the monarch in 2004. She played the role-playing games and wanted to be a real monarch when she gets older. It had a name and flag back in the day in 2004 and the name of Schalamzaar is chosen later in 2004. Getting into the community (2013 - 2015) In summer 2013, when the monarch of the realm found there is a thing called Micronation. So, she decides to submit her very own micronation. Then she starts doing researches about the nations which exist without any recognition and finally, decides to make the wiki page for the nation. After creating the wiki page and website, she calls her childhood friends and family members to join her on the nation. The nation got serious in the 2014 and 2015. Conflicts with the Templar Kingdom The official religion of Schalamzaar was Shi'a Islam back in the day. The Templar Kingdom has a rule for not recognizing the legitimacy and sovereignty of any Islamic nation, and this resulted in a few conflicts. Schalamzaar led a group of nations against the Templar Kingdom and the result was ungoing hostility between the two nations. After the change of religion in Schalamzaari state, the Templar Kingdom still keeps the nation as unrecognized for doing cyber-attacks and vandalism on it's and other peoples web pages. (check their law: Art. 1.9: If the Templar Kingdom discovers that a nation is guilty of the use of illegal internet activities (hacking and viruses), then Beaulosagñe will immediately withdraw its recognition of that nation.) Being away from the community (2016-2018) After the conflicts and struggles Schalamzaar had in the community, the monarch decided to leave. It took about two years of absence of the Schalamzaari government. Return of the Empire (2019) In August 2019, Schalamzaari government declared major changes on facebook and officially declared the nation still exists. The monarch coming out as trans The monarch of Schalamzaar formerly known as Muhammadreza I just changed their identity legally (according to the laws of macro-nations) and said this on facebook : " Years passed and at the age of 22, I just realized that something is not right with me. Everything I had in my mind from my childhood just pushed me to the side which wasn't for men. Finally, I decided to come out of closet and declare that I'm a transwoman. I also started HRT in fall 2018, and It really helped me make my better life". And now, our monarch just describes herself as : "And in my micro-nationalist side, I was an emperor for years. Now, I chose the title of "Empress of Schalamzaar and High Queen of The Controlled Lands". = Political Structure = The political hierarchy of Schalamzaar has a Goddess as the Head of State and the Goddess, is spiritual leader and the patron saint of the nation. The Head of Government is also Empress and High Queen of Controlled Lands. Legislation Schalamzaar is a constitutional monarchy and has an upper house Shura (which is Persian/Arabic word for Council) which is populated by The Goddess, Empress and Representatives of religious and ethnic groups (currently Muslim, Christian, Kurdish and Anglophone people representatives) and lower house known as House of Commons, where the representatives are elected by the people of the realm. Controlled Lands The empire has no permanent land claimed, actually claimed lands are usually uninhabited islands in the Indian ocean and north Atlantic ocean, so the term '' Controlled Lands '' is chosen for everywhere our citizens live. These lands have their own autonomy and they can have their own laws (if their own laws don't contradict the imperial laws). The empress is also the High Queen of the controlled lands. = Diplomatic relations = Schalamzaar has three different type of relations. The government is also open to the diplomacy requests. Mutual Recogntion * - Arkovia * - Grand Duchy of Flandrensis * - State of Sandus * - Kingdom of Hrafnarfjall * - All member-states of Asia-Pacific Alliance Formal Relations * - Missionary Order of the Celtic Cross * - Kingdom of Dubast * - Federal Republic of Hasanistan Informal Relations TO BE UPDATED Category:Schalamzaar Category:UMS